Carnage
Carnage is a Marvel Comics supervillain and is the enemy of Spider-Man and The Avengers. He previously fought Lucy in the 97th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Carnage VS Lucy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs Carnage (Abandoned) * Alex Mercer vs. Carnage (Completed) * Carnage vs Bloodwork * Crona VS Carnage (Completed) * Carnage vs Doomsday * Dante vs Carnage * Darth Maul VS Carnage * Dio Brando vs Carnage (By Efficiente) * Carnage VS Diavolo * Esdeath vs. Carnage (Completed) * Carnage vs. Freddy Krueger (Completed) * Garnet VS Carnage * Carnage vs. Green Lantern (Abandoned) * Carnage vs Ash's Greninja (Completed) * Jason Voorhees vs Carnage * Joker vs. Carnage * Carnage vs. Yoshikage Kira (Completed) * Carnage vs Ken Kaneki * Carnage VS Lucy (Completed Fanon Version) * Carnage VS Meruem (Completed) * Carnage vs Pennywise (Completed) * Carnage VS Raiden (Metal Gear) * Rick Taylor vs Carnage * Ruby Rose vs. Carnage (Completed) * Carnage VS SCP-096 * Shiro VS Carnage * Springtrap vs Carnage * Carnage vs. Stein (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Smith (Matrix) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Alucard (Hellsing) * Cell * Dark Samus * Marx (Kirby) * Yugo (Wakfu) * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) * James Heller (Prototype) * Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) * Kars * Kratos (God of War) * The Look-See * Maria * Masane Amaha * Piccolo * Ridley * SA-X * Scourge the Hedgehog * Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) * Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) * Slenderman * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Yoshikage Kira * Spike (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) History Spawned from Venom and left and abandoned by her "parent", the Klyntar offshoot bonded to a psychopath and a homicidal sadist named Cletus Kasady: Creating Carnage, who posed a threat so great that Spider-Man and Venom had a truce to deal with the new enemy. Though absorbed back into Venom, the offshoot spawned a new Carnage that merged into Kasady's bloodstream and resurfaces whenever Kasady's bloodlust manifests and sometimes through the body of another to become stronger while molding her host into one of absolute perfection. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Cletus Kasady *Age: N/A *Height: 6'1" | 185.4 cm *Weight: 190 lbs | 86.2 kg *Convicted for 11 murders *Owns a teddy bear named Binky *Favorite Song: Free Bird *The host of the Carnage symbiote Symbiote *Species: Klyntar *Grants superhuman powers to host *Bonded to Cletus' bloodstream *Genetic memory *Vulnerable to extreme heat & Chthonic magic *Can regenerate from Cletus' blood *Enjoys thrash metal music Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, & stamina *360-degree perception *Camouflage *Possession *Regeneration *Shapeshifting *Wall Crawling *Webbing Feats *Lifted a 50-ton tank *Traveled 2 miles in mere seconds *Survived being ripped in half by Sentry *Once traveled through internet wiring *Outmuscled both Spider-Man & Venom *Tanked an all-out assault from Iron Man *Smothered & survived a gene-bomb *Defeated Spider-Man, Venom, Man-Wolf, & Deadpool Death Battle Info (Fanon) Powers and abilities * Similar powers to Venom's. * Superhuman strength * Speed * Stamina * Healing * Resistance to injury * Can stick on walls * Can create "swing lines" or "tendrils" (he uses this power for traveling like how Spider-Man uses webbing) * Can generate "snares" to trap or entangle foes. * Can create detachable weapons made entirely from his symbiotic. * The symbiote protects its the host from bullets from small-arm weapons. * The symbiote can mimic any type of clothing. * Can deaden Spider-Man's spider-sense to a certain degree and block Venom symbiote's natural ability to track its offspring. * His homicidal urges make him an erratic and dangerous opponent. Spider-Carnage A symbiosis with Ben Reilly. Carnage Cosmic A symbiosis with Silver Surfer. Carnage (alternate host) A symbiosis with John Jameson. Ultimate Carnage A symbiosis with Peter Parker. Monster Ock A symbiosis with Doctor Octopus Feats * Capable of lifting 80 tons * Survived a blast from Doctor Doom after drawing blood from Magneto * So agile even Spiderman has trouble dodging his attacks * Has defeated his "father" Venom on several occasions * Laughed off Spiderman's strongest punch * Was bombarded by missiles and only mildly annoyed * Survived in space for several days after being torn in half by Sentry, after being launched at escape velocity * Willing got blown up to spread across New York City, infecting most of the populace with Hulk among the infected * Has a higher resistance to sonic attacks than Venom, more so when not in a host body * Bit through Wolverine’s bone claws like it was nothing * Survived a gene bomb explosion to the face which is a nuke that can wipe out humanity; created by Apocalypse * Is more insane than Deadpool. Flaws * Vulnerable to fire and heat * Vulnerable to Anti-Venom. *Completely insane *Has a one-track mind and can easily be manipulated *Once it was split in two by Sentry. *Defeated by Spider-Man, Venom, Black Cat, and Sentry Fictional Appearances * Marvel Comics (First appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man #360 - Death Toy!) * Spider-Man (1994 animated series) * Maximum Carnage * Venom/Spider-Man: Separation Anxiety * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) * Spider-Man (on N64) * Spider-Man Unlimited (Earth 751263) * Superior Carnage * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (as Ultimate Carnage) * Ultimate Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) Gallery Marvel-Carnage-Wallpaper-3.jpg comics-carnage-1920x1080-wallpaper-2214925.jpg Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_361_page_04_Cletus_Kasady_(Earth-616).jpg CARNAGE_by_vassago_ (1).jpg 1313637 asvscarn by dynamo1212-da736ra.jpg|Sentry tearing Carnage's body in half (presumably the death of Cletus Kasady). 479aacabae2a40a2716a8440ca52d1a7.jpg 1znsguu.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:Disney Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fusions Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Murderers Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sony Combatants Category:Spiders Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Serial Killers